A Meeting
by lumoslit
Summary: 'He wasn't one of those prefects who gained power, but rather one who had gained it and seen the cost.' A changed Percy contacts someone from his past in an attempt to make things right.


_Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, I'm just having fun with what she created._

 _Watch out for my new project, Write to Me, my first novel length fanfiction coming next week for NaNoWriMo!_

 _If you read this, do please leave a review. They are much appreciated! Percy is one of my favourite characters to write, I hope you enjoy reading this._

* * *

 **A Meeting**

Percy fidgeted as he sat on the bench. It was a crisp autumn day, but his chunky Weasley jumper kept him warm, as did the knobbly hand-knitted scarf wrapped around his neck. He clutched a coffee in each hand, waiting. He liked autumn, it was one of his favourite times of the year. Even though it had been many years since he had last boarded the Hogwarts Express, September always brought those back-to-school feelings. He had loved school, and getting on that train was always such a relief. He didn't fit in at home, he had never felt comfortable there. He wasn't like the other Weasleys. Ginny was more of a Weasley brother than he was. His family either didn't understand him, or mercilessly teased him. He wasn't a joker, he wasn't chatty, he wasn't sporty. Basically, he wasn't one of them. If it weren't for the fiery red hair, he would honestly have thought he was adopted. School was a haven of books and learning, a place where his studious nature would be appreciated. Yes, Quidditch was still treated as the sport of the gods, but learning was appreciated too. The Hogwarts Library had felt like home in a way that The Burrow never had.

Still, the Weasleys were his family. For a while, he had lost sight of that. It was a combination of the seductive power of his important job, and the lingering feeling that his family would never understand him. He wasn't himself, or at least he was a version of himself that he was now working very hard not to be again. Percy would never forgive himself for turning his back on his family, for betraying them. Looking back on it all now, he couldn't believe how he had behaved, but back then everything was so frenzied, the stakes so high, he couldn't stop himself, he had wanted more and more power…

His life was quieter now. He wasn't one of those prefects who gained power, but rather one who had gained it and seen the cost. He knew that younger Percy would be disappointed in him, but Merlin, he was so much wiser than that bumbling fool. Now he was working as a research assistant, and the work was fascinating. Spending his day buried in old books was soothing and the learning seemed endless. He felt at ease, his work felt worthwhile. And he was making an effort with his family. The relationship would never be easy, but he was trying and so were they. His hideous scarf was a poorly-knitted gift from Ginny. He wasn't sure that it wasn't some kind of twisted joke. He wouldn't put it past Ginny to trick him into wearing something this ugly…but he was too scared of her temper to take the chance of offending her. He had always had strong instincts of self-preservation. Besides, he was so keen to make things right with his family that he would be damned if he didn't wear this hideous scarf with pride, even today, of all days.

Today…today was pretty damn important. Percy had contacted Penelope Clearwater, his girlfriend from Hogwarts, a few weeks back. Since he found a picture of her in a box of old school things, Penelope had been on his mind. In a moment of uncharacteristic bravery he had decided to write to her. He wasn't even sure that she would reply, but was very pleased to get a warm letter back from her. Percy was no fool, he wasn't expecting to get back together with Penelope, but it would be really good to be friends again. He didn't have many friends, and he had always enjoyed her company. He had been delighted to learn that Penelope was now Professor Clearwater, teaching Charms in Hogwarts. He could easily imagine her as a teacher, she has endless patience (of course she had, going out with a prat like young Percy) and her enthusiasm about spells was infectious. Her eagerness to learn was one of the things that had first attracted him to her. She was a Ravenclaw, the house in which he probably belonged too, and they shared a love of knowledge and books. He had brought her a book today, a Muggle book he thought she would enjoy. Hermione had given him an extensive reading list, and he was steadily working his way through the classics. He had brought a Jane Austen book for her, not _Pride & Prejudice_, the great love story. He had more tact than that. Or, at least he thought he had. He had brought his personal favourite, _Persuasion_. Now, that story about a second chance at a great love seemed like he was giving her a huge hint. Of course he'd love a chance to try again with Penelope, but that's not what this meeting was. Merlin, he was such an idiot. He should have brought _Northanger Abbey_ instead; Penny would have enjoyed the Gothic tale, Austen's defence of novels. Maybe he wouldn't give her the book, it might be safer.

He'd asked her to meet him out here, on a bench in the grounds just outside Hogsmeade. It seemed better than in a busy café. He was never comfortable in crowded places. He chewed nervously on his lip. Maybe this whole thing had been a big mistake. He hadn't seen Penelope in so long; surely they were both very different people now. Not just because they had grown up and become adults, but they'd been through a war, they had lost people. Fred. Not a day went by in which Percy did not feel this loss acutely. Fred had been such a big personality in their family; nothing was the same without him. George had completely withdrawn into himself for a long time; he was only coming back to life now. Ron was helping out in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and together they were rebuilding their lives. Percy had been surprised by Ron's caring side, just as he was surprising his family with the odd joke. They still looked startled every time, but they laughed. Their family would never be the same, but it was becoming strong in its new way…with Percy back, with Harry and Hermione, with Angelina, who along with Ron, was bringing light back into George's life. Percy was hopeful, but also scarred as they all were by the war. Who knew what Penny would have gone through, who knew how she would feel about him now. His deplorable actions in those dark times were no secret; his rise had been as high profile as it was impressive. His gut was twisted with nerves, and he felt the familiar urge to bolt. He could run away, save himself from the inevitable awkwardness, from his inevitable screwing up of the situation. It would be better for everyone.

But then, he imagined Penelope's face. He imagined her arriving here, and finding the bench empty. In his mind's eye, he saw her surprise at his lack of punctuality. Saw her sitting down, alone. Deciding how long she should wait. Being disappointed. Walking away, and out of his life, for good this time. He couldn't allow that to happen. He shifted on the bench, glad of the coffee cups in his hands which prevented more fidgeting. He hoped she still liked her coffee with plenty of sugar. Of course he had been ridiculously early, that was a habit he never could seem to shake. It was good to be prepared, but it had also given him a lot of time to worry about this meeting. It must look like he'd been stood up; he had been sitting there so long clutching at coffees and radiating nerves and desperation. But of course, Penny wasn't late. She arrived on time, like clockwork. It was another thing he had always liked about her.

'Percy!' He was so relieved to see the smile on her face as she spotted him. The warmth he felt in his chest at the sight of her was surprising. She looked fantastic – her hair was still long and curly, chestnut brown and probably just as soft as he remembered. She wore a long coat, jeans, a turtleneck jumper and boots. She had grown even prettier. They'd both been awkward teens, but she looked quite confident now. He stood up to greet her, wondering how he appeared. He thought the struggles of the last few years had aged him, but hopefully he looked wiser for it. Of course, his Weasley hair was as distinctive as ever, and he still wore tortoiseshell glasses. They looked at each other, at the coffees they both held, and laughed. Percy was unsure as to how to approach this greeting, what was appropriate. And he still had those bloody coffee cups in his hand. Penelope set her own beverages on the bench, and took his from him, putting them down carefully. He was glad, his hands were shaky with the nerves. Hands freed, they hovered awkwardly, both unsure of how to proceed. Then Penelope sighed.

'It's good to see you.' She hugged him, and he froze in surprise. This was so unexpected, and so wonderful, and – he realised he wasn't hugging her back and quickly rectified that. She was warm and real and there. This brought him right back to how he'd felt when they were together. He had never thought he would find someone like her. He hadn't deserved her then, and he certainly didn't deserve her now. He drew back, feeling unsettled.

'Thanks so much for coming Penelope. I have so much to say to you.'

'Coffee first, my friend.' She passed him a cup, and they sat side by side, so close that their arms brushed. Percy felt a surge of connection that he hadn't felt in a long time. He had felt apart from everyone else for a long time – above them when he was at the heights of his success, and now below them, ashamed by his arrogance and actions. He had always struggled to connect with people, but she had been different.

'I've missed you, Penny.'

'Oh, Percy.' Her forehead creased as she looked at him, as she gently touched the side of his face. 'You are very sweet, you know? That's not something you would have said before.'

'You're right. I've changed. You probably have too. This is strange.' He knew he was babbling. He was just so nervous. How was she so composed? He resisted the impulse to shift about in his seat, or worse, to run away.

'In a good way. I hoped we might see each other again. I'm so glad you –'she paused, seeming to grasp for the right words 'I'm glad you're getting better?'

He nodded. 'I'm trying. I've made a lot of mistakes.'

She sipped her coffee, thoughtful. 'What matters is what you're doing now, Perce.'

He smiled at her old nickname for him. He hadn't been the sort of guy to have a nickname. Well, Fred and George had plenty of names for him, but none of them were complimentary.

'And how are you doing now, Penny? I was so glad to hear you are teaching at Hogwarts.' The easing of the formalities between them gave him heart. Maybe he could make things right with her. Not get back together again, but to not be an arse. That was pretty much his aim these days.

'Thank you. I never imagined I'd be teaching, but it suits me I think.'

'You're very patient.'

She smiled, and they sat in silence for a while drinking their coffees. It was nice, comfortable. They hadn't been like this in school. Percy had always been so eager to impress, he had probably never shut up. There had definitely been a part of him that had wanted to outsmart her too, to prove that being in Ravenclaw didn't mean she was more intelligent than he was. Fred and George had been right when they had called him an insufferable git…

'Penny, about what happened, I'm so sorry-'

She shook her head, curls bouncing. 'You don't need to apologise. We were both so young, and our relationship was good for the most part.'

Percy looked down at his hands. He had never been comfortable with emotions. It was another thing that made him feel different from his very huggy and affectionate family. 'I enjoyed dating you. But I was a prat.'

'Only sometimes.' She nudged his shoulder with hers.

'Remember our bet on the Quidditch match?' He asked, and a big grin spread across her face. He remembered how attractive he had always found her dimples. He wished his teenage self had thought to make her smile more when they were dating. 'It was the only time I ever cared about that bloody sport.'

'And how competitive we were about reading? Merlin, no wonder no one else would date us.'

He laughed out loud, and she looked surprised by it. He'd never really been one for joking before. He loved the lightness that came with laughing; it was such a change from the heavy pressure he had always felt. 'Remember when Ginny walked in on us in that classroom?'

'I've never seen you so flustered, not even when I-'She broke off and giggled at how his cheeks flared the characteristic Weasley red. It was so inconvenient. Ron had it even worse, he actually looked like his head was going to explode when he was embarrassed.

'I like this new Percy. You're doing a good job, you know?'

He shrugged, turning red again. She switched their coffees for the ones he had brought, reheating them with a wordless charm.

'Show off.'

She snorted. 'Takes one to know one, Weasley.'

He suddenly remembered the book. 'I brought this for you, I thought you would like it. I've been reading a lot of Muggle books lately and this is one of my favourites.'

Her face lit up when he handed her the book. She turned it over, reading the back. 'It sounds wonderful. Professor Watford has told me Jane Austen is fantastic, she wants me to read some Muggle classics. I'll let you know what I think. Thank you.' Cautiously, she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Her lips were warm on his skin, and she smelled like coffee and something floral. She looked at him when she pulled back, and visibly relaxed when he smiled.

'I hope you enjoy it.'

Soon Penelope had to get back to school, they walked down towards Hogwarts together. Percy was struck by how much they had both grown since they were last here together. They had been through so much. His younger self would not recognise this Percy at all, but maybe that was a good thing. It had been a strange meeting, more emotional and thought provoking that he had thought it would be. It had also gone a lot better than he had expected. It hadn't been easy to reach out to Penelope after their break up, after everything he'd done since then…but it had been worth it. She had always been one of the best people he knew, and he was glad to have her back in his life.

Outside the castle gates, she hugged him again. 'We'll see each other soon. This was lovely, and I'm keen to hear about your research.'

'Ever the Ravenclaw.' Feeling a bit reckless, he kissed the top of her head.

She smiled up at him, looking pleasantly surprised. 'Ever the Gryffindor.'

Determination was the only Gryffindor virtue he'd ever identified, but maybe he could grow to be brave too.

Penelope cast the charm that would allow her back into Hogwarts. She turned and waved at him as the gates closed. 'Nice scarf by the way.'

He could tell Penelope been holding it back a long time, she was smirking. Bloody Ginny. She had better appreciate this. At least the hideous thing was warm. Still, he returned to his work with a smile on his face.


End file.
